<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spell Gone Wrong by foureyedwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064100">Spell Gone Wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedwriter/pseuds/foureyedwriter'>foureyedwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Gladio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth, Blind Ignis, Magic, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Ignis, Omegaverse, Polyamory, omega Prompto, rapid pregnancy, world of ruins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:12:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedwriter/pseuds/foureyedwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Noctis disappeared into the crystal, Prompto does research about potions, and manages to brew one that’ll hopefully make him carry Noctis’ pup. </p>
<p>He didn’t think about the possibility of Ignis accidentally drinking it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spell Gone Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone ^^ </p>
<p>Lately one of my fav things to do is writing mpreg/birth fics with omega Ignis xD hehe </p>
<p>Hope you’ll enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompto looks at the dark red liquid in the cup. It took him hours to prepare this after it took him months to find the right spells. Ever since Noctis got swallowed by the crystal, Prompto had been possessed by only one thought--he wanted something from Noctis that was his.</p>
<p>Ignis keeps telling Prompto, Noctis will return, and it’s been hard for all of them to lose one of their partners, just…</p>
<p>Prompto feels like he’s missing Noctis the most out of all of them. Gladio is out and hunting, sometimes not coming back for weeks, and Ignis is out to do who-knows-what. Prompto used to accompany one of them for awhile; that is, until he found a few strands of Noctis’ hair and an idea started to grow in his head. </p>
<p>Neither Gladio nor Ignis questioned his change in behavior, all of them lost in their own thoughts and grieve, and after all his research, Prompto finally brewed the potion he dreamt of.</p>
<p>A potion with a lot of hard to get ingredients, and Noctis’ hair. The spell Prompto casted on this will make him have what he craves more than anything--Noctis’ pup.</p>
<p>If it works, that is. </p>
<p>Prompto isn’t sure if he did everything right, and suddenly he’s scared. What if it doesn’t work? What will he do, then? This task kept him sane more than watching out for Ignis who adjusted to his blindness quicker than anyone expected, or having an eye on Gladio to prevent the Shield from collapsing due to sheer exhaustion.</p>
<p>They’ve all not been doing well after what happened, and on top of that, Prompto still recovers. From having been captured just as much as from having lost Noctis. </p>
<p>Noctis is not dead, is what Ignis uses to say. Prompto knows that much, but he also knows that it’s unknown when or if he will return. There’s a prophecy that Noctis will bring the light, and it leaves Prompto hoping he’ll come back, but also dreading Noctis’ death.</p>
<p>Prompto groans, running both hands through his hair and leaving it more tangled than before. He’s been staring at the cup for a while now, and he still can’t bring himself to drink from it. If it works, though, Prompto will carry Noctis’ pup, will raise it, and tell them about their father.</p>
<p>Ignis and Gladio would call him crazy, and this whole idea dangerous, and maybe it is. Prompto doesn’t know much about magic. But as an Omega he knows a bit about pregnancies. If that knowledge translates to magically induced pregnancies, he doesn’t know.</p>
<p>The potion doesn’t smell bad, at least. More like juice than anything magical. Prompto somehow expected it to bubble, have an ugly color and an awful smell. None of these proved to be true. </p>
<p>He gets another cup from the cupboard, filling it with juice to have something to drink right after the potion, in case the smell betrays the actual taste. </p>
<p>The door to their apartment opens, and Prompto can tell it’s Ignis returning. Earlier than he expected. </p>
<p>“Prompto?” Ignis calls out.</p>
<p>“In the kitchen. You’re back early.” Prompto replies.</p>
<p>Ignis sighs. “Yeah. Did you cook something? It smells...interesting.”</p>
<p>“Err,” Prompto stutters, not prepared for this kind of question. Hastily he places the cup on the table, almost toppling the other over (his heart almost stops; Gods, he couldn’t brew this potion again) but catching it before really spilling anything. “No?”</p>
<p>Ignis comes into view, eyes on Prompto even though he can’t see him. “Is that a question?” He frowns. “It feels like magic in here….”</p>
<p>Prompto’s eyes widen. “Ma-magic?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Traces of it in the air,” Ignis says. “But maybe I’m just too sensitive today.”</p>
<p>Prompto hums, taking in Ignis’ form. The Omega looks tired; they all do, lately. Ever since it’s eternal night. “Rough day? Want a drink?”</p>
<p>Ignis nods. “Yes.” He sits down on one of the kitchen stools, finding his way around their little home just fine. “I take, Gladio isn’t back, yet?”</p>
<p>“No. I haven’t seen him since he left this morning.”</p>
<p>As if on cue the door opens a second time and Gladio’s heavy steps are heard. “I’m home!” he calls out. “Can someone give me a hand?”</p>
<p>“Gladio!” Prompto chirps, placing a hand on Ignis’ shoulder to tell him to stay put. “Coming!”</p>
<p>“Welcome home!” Ignis greets, but doesn’t get up to greet him. He’s grateful for a little break after another long day. </p>
<p>His fingers grace one of the cups on the table, and he lifts it to sniffle what it is--one time he just took a sip from a cup standing on the table and it was an awfully sweet coffee how only Prompto would like it. That taught him a lesson. </p>
<p>This, though, smells like juice, and Ignis downs the cup while hearing Prompto and Gladio talk, and the sounds of rustling paperbags. </p>
<p>“I got some veggies and fruits and meat for the hunt.” Gladio says when he enters the kitchen. </p>
<p>“Sounds more like a lot of it.” Ignis smiles.</p>
<p>“It IS a lot.” Prompto says when he enters the kitchen as well. “We should put it away quickly.” His eyes fall on the cup in Ignis’ hand, and his heart stops for real this time. “Ignis, did you drink that?”</p>
<p>“Yes? Oh, I apologize if that was the last of the juice.”</p>
<p>“It’s not..,” Prompto starts, reaching for the second cup and praying to the Six that this is the potion. He takes a sip, and recognizes the berry juice he likes. But that means—“Fuck…”</p>
<p>“Prom? You okay? You’re a little pale…,” Gladio says. He steps closer to Prompto, a hand on his upper arm.</p>
<p>“Prompto?” Ignis says as well, standing up to join the Alpha by Prompto’s side.</p>
<p>“That… that wasn’t juice.” Prompto all but whispers. </p>
<p>“What do you mean? It pretty much tasted like it.” Ignis’ hand finds Prompto’s shoulder. “You're trembling. You should sit down.”</p>
<p>“Did you… did you drink all of it?” asks Prompto.</p>
<p>“What’s the problem with Iggs drinking it, Prompto?” Gladio takes in Prompt’s scent, and smells panic. “What was in that cup?”</p>
<p>Ignis is still, head tilted slightly and waiting for Prompto to fill them in. He wouldn’t have something poisonous on the table, so how bad can it possibly be.</p>
<p>“I… I made a potion. And I wanted to drink it. And, oh Gods, Iggy. Are you feeling okay?”</p>
<p>“A potion?” Gladio and Ignis say in unison. “That doesn’t sound like it explains your panic…” adds Ignis. </p>
<p>Prompto squeezes his eyes shut. “It’s a potion to carry Noctis’ pup…”</p>
<p>“What?” Gladio stares at Prompto, waiting for him to say this is a joke. “That can’t work, right? I mean, can it?”</p>
<p>Ignis blinks even though it doesn’t really make a difference. “Oh, Prompto. Why did you do that?” He’s not thinking about the possibility of the potion working quite yet. Not when Prompto is upset and distressed like this. </p>
<p>“Because I wanted something from Noctis. I… I miss him so bad. I…”</p>
<p>“Are you fucking stupid?” Gladio all but yells. “You think we’re not missing him? And we’re not toying around with magic! Gods, what can this stuff do to Ignis, now?”</p>
<p>Prompto ducks his head between his shoulders. “I didn’t know he’d come home. I wanted to drink it before you two were back…” he sniffles. “I’m so sorry… that was stupid.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Gladio breathes. “Yeah, it was. Come here, Blondie.” He pulls Prompto in for a hug, and that’s not what Prompto expected, but definitely what he needs. He clings to Gladio, crying for real now. </p>
<p>Ignis steps behind him, and hugs him from behind. “We’re here, Prompto. We’re here.”</p>
<p>Prompto cries his heart out, surrounded by the scents of two of his favorite people in the world, and still he feels like something--someone--is missing. </p>
<p>Only after Prompto calmed down, Ignis speaks, “So, how certain are you this is going to work?”</p>
<p>Prompto shrugs helplessly, feeling small and so guilty. “I don’t know…”</p>
<p>Gladio sighs deeply. “Do you know how quickly it would take effect?”</p>
<p>“No. I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>“Prompto.” Ignis says. “It’s quite alright. We will just see what happens. Until then, are you hungry? Because I sure am.”</p>
<p>Prompto wipes his face, trying for a wobbly smile when Gladio ruffles his hair. “It’s going to be okay, Blondie.” </p>
<p>Gladio would be lying if he said he’s not worried about what might happen, or angry that Prompto did something like that without knowing about the consequences. On the other hand it puts into perspective once more how desperate all of them are after they lost Noctis. It doesn’t help that he’s alive in that crystal.</p>
<p>Ignis’ mind is running. His body doesn’t feel any different (yet?), and he does the only thing he knows doing when he’s like this--he busies his hands, cutting vegetables and making dinner. It took him quite some time to get the hang of cooking again after losing his eyesight, so it’s something he especially cherishs. He doesn’t care that much if the pieces of vegetables are even, or if something might be just a little burnt. It calms him to be able to do these things again, and right now he needs that. </p>
<p>If he’s being honest, Ignis is scared. He doesn’t know what kind of spells or ingredients Prompto used, but he sure knows Prompto is smart enough to mix something together that actually works. </p>
<p>The rest of the evening goes by rather uneventfully, though. They’re eating together, and Gladio tells them about his hunt. They don’t bring up the elephant in the room again until it’s time for sleep. While Gladio is in the bathroom, Prompto and Ignis are already in bed.</p>
<p>“Iggy?” Prompto starts. “I’m really so sorry. I should’ve been more careful.”</p>
<p>Ignis reaches out to ruffle Prompto’s hair, aim a little off but Prompto just moves a bit to make it right. “You should’ve talked to us about this.”</p>
<p>“You two would’ve tried to convince me to not do it.”</p>
<p>“Or we would’ve made sure nothing like this happens. You know we just want you to be okay and not take any risks that aren’t necessary.”</p>
<p>Prompto buries his face in Ignis’ shoulder. “It doesn’t look like I did a good job there, anyways. No effects, still, right? So I messed up my only chance.”</p>
<p>“Noct will return. I don’t know when or how. But he will return.” says Ignis. He never talked to Gladio and Prompto about the visions he has since he lost his sight, but he can share the part where he’s certain Noctis will return to them.</p>
<p>“I hope you’re right.” Prompto says. </p>
<p>Gladio enters the room, and gets into bed with them. “Still nothin’?”</p>
<p>“No.” Ignis replies. “Everything feels normal.”</p>
<p>“I should be happy, but I’m frustrated.” Prompto whispers into the space between them.</p>
<p>Gladio snorts. “Come here. No talking. Now is sleep time.”</p>
<p>They all snuggle up together under the blanket after a few shared kisses, and even though Prompto thought he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep quickly, he’s out like a light only moments after. This day has been exhausting.</p>
<p>It’s well into the night as Prompto wakes again. He remembers a dream about a time when all four of them were together, and is ready to just drift off again, when he hears a shaky intake of breath. He listens closer, not sure if this was a noise of sleep, but he hears it again, recognizes it as a sound Ignis makes, and is wide awake suddenly. </p>
<p>“Iggy?” Prompto sits up, reaching out to touch Ignis’s shoulder. “Hey, Iggy?”</p>
<p>“Oh, Prompto.” Ignis all but whispers. “I apologize. I didn’t mean to wake you.”</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” And the silence after he asked this question feels like the worst in Prompto’s whole life. </p>
<p>“Something is happening.” Ignis says. “I’m… no, I think I’m not okay.”</p>
<p>Prompto switches on the light, earning him a groan from Gladio who just buries his head in the pillow, always the heavy sleeper of their group. Ignis’ face is tight from discomfort, hands pressed to his middle, and Prompto can’t not reach out to touch him there. “By the Six…,” he gasps, feeling the swelling growing there.</p>
<p>“Seems like your potion worked.” Ignis breathes, trying to find a more comfortable position.</p>
<p>“I can feel it growing.” Prompto says, part awe, part horror. “Can I… do you… can I do anything?”</p>
<p>Ignis entwines his fingers with Prompto’s, hands resting on his growing belly. “It’s enough you’re here.”</p>
<p>Prompto wants to scream. He’s excited to see the potion works, as much as he’s horrified to see Ignis in discomfort like this. He can feel the skin of Ignis’ belly stretch under his palm. “Does it hurt bad?”</p>
<p>“It burns. I feel…. Full.” Ignis tries to explain the sensations. “And tight. It’s not very nice right now.” </p>
<p>“What’ya talkin’?” Gladio mumbles. “It’s still dark out…”</p>
<p>“Gladio.” Prompto hesitantly says. “The potion works.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Okay.” Gladio replies, just to bolt upright the next second. “What?! Iggy? Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Ignis snorts tiredly. “Not really, no.”</p>
<p>“Fuck. What can we do?” Gladio reaches out to run a hand up and down Ignis’ spine. </p>
<p>“It’s good you’re both awake. Talk… talk to me?” Ignis tries, sucking in a breath.</p>
<p>So Gladio and Prompto try to come up with something to talk about, as mundane or stupid as possible, to distract all of them from what’s happening. Ignis’ belly grows quickly now, and at some point they have to get him out of his shirt when the fabric gets too tight around his middle. </p>
<p>A little later Prompto has the idea to get lotion to work into Ignis’ stretched skin, and so they do that, still feeling the belly grow under their palms. When there’s movement under his hand, Gladio gasps.</p>
<p>“By the Six! They moved! I felt it!”</p>
<p>Ignis just tries to breathe through the stretch and growing, tired to his core when his body goes through something that is supposed to take months in only hours. He’s glad his partners are here, and he doesn’t have the mind to curse the fact he grabbed the wrong cup. And then suddenly, the sun is already peaking through the blinds, the growing stops.</p>
<p>At this point Ignis looks ready to pop from how big his belly is, bellybutton having popped out at some point. His skin feels too tight from the quick stretch, and there are quite a few stretch marks covering his skin now, but the discomfort of something growing inside him, is gone.</p>
<p>He’s sweaty, and tired, and feels heavy, but it seems that this part is over, at least. “Gods, I want a shower…”</p>
<p>“Have some water first.” Gladio says gently, filling a glass and holding it out for Ignis to take. </p>
<p>“Thank you. Both of you.” Ignis says, emptying the offered glass.</p>
<p>Prompto snorts. “There’s nothing to thank me for, really. It’s my fault you’re in this situation now.” It’s been hard for him to see the other Omega go through the rapid growth, and he’s glad that at least that part seems to be over now. </p>
<p>“Hey, we’re having a baby, right?” Ignis says, and he’s smiling. “I think that’s not a bad situation to be in. Although I have to admit, I would’ve liked some more time to prepare for this.”</p>
<p>“And have actual incredible hot sex.” Gladio says dreamily, making Prompto and Ignis laugh.</p>
<p>“Still. You never even wanted to carry a pup. And I kinda made you.” </p>
<p>“That might be true, but… feeling the pup moving inside me, alive, makes me think this isn’t the worst that ever happened.”</p>
<p>Gladio kisses Ignis’ temple, then Prompto’s. “I imagined it differently to start a family with you, but we’ll take it how it comes, right?”</p>
<p>Prompto sniffles, this time from happy tears. “Thank you. Really. For not being angry.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I was angry.” Gladio makes clear. “But I get where you’re coming from.” He’s still scared something might go incredibly wrong, but until now Ignis seems to be okay despite the whole situation. </p>
<p>Ignis pulls Prompto in for a quick kiss. “Alright. I love both of you, but I really want a shower.”</p>
<p>“Let me help you.” Gladio and Prompto offer at the same time, making Ignis chuckle.</p>
<p>Alone getting up and on his feet is a challenge, his body center off with how big his belly is now. The weight of it pulls on his back, but once he adjusted to the added weight, he’s able to waddle in the shower and back to bed without any disturbances. Gladio and Prompto are next to him at any moment, giving Ignis a sense of safety.</p>
<p>Once back in bed, the last night catches up on Ignis, and the Omega passes out before he even gets to eat the sandwich Prompto made. Gladio and Prompto watch him with soft expressions. </p>
<p>“He looks incredible.” Gladio says gently.</p>
<p>Prompto makes an approving sound. “It really looks good on him.” He worries his bottom lip. “Gladio, I’m really sorry.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Blondie. Come here.” Gladio holds out his arms. “I know. It’s okay. Just… don't ever do anything like this again. Okay”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It’s late afternoon until all three of them are awake again. After the quick growth of Ignis’ belly--of their pup--there hasn’t been any other change, and Prompto is secretly grateful for that. Ignis can sure need some rest before the next challenge starts--giving birth to a pup that grew in less than 24 hours inside his body, with no time to even get used to the idea of having a pup.</p>
<p>Prompto still feels guilty for having brought Ignis into this position. Not on purpose, but still. He just hopes and prays to the Six that everything will go well. </p>
<p>So he watches Ignis sleep after they eat, and he can tell Gladio does the same even though the Alpha pretends to be reading a book.</p>
<p>“You didn’t turn the page in awhile.” Prompto says with a small grin. He’s still waiting for Gladio to get really angry at him, and he wouldn’t blame him, beating himself up on the inside. </p>
<p>Gladio sighs, putting down the book without even marking the page. A clear sign that his thoughts are elsewhere. “Can’t fool you, now, can I? I’m kinda waiting for the other shoe to drop.”</p>
<p>Prompto hums. “Me, too… Gladio, I’m really so--”</p>
<p>“Don’t apologize again, Prom. I know. Ignis does, too.” Gladio interrupts him, getting up from the chair he’d been sitting in to go to Prompto. “It… it was stupidly dangerous to even brew a potion like that, but it is what it is, now. But we’ve gotten through worse.”</p>
<p>“What if something goes wrong?” says Prompto, voice small. “It would be my fault…”</p>
<p>Gladio pulls the Omega close, kissing his temple. “Ignis will be okay. Until now it went…. Okay, right? So let’s hope the rest does as well.”</p>
<p>“We might know earlier than I’d like,” Ignis says, just woken from sleep.</p>
<p>Prompto straightens, eyes wide. “What do you mean? Is it… is it coming?”</p>
<p>Ignis shifts under the sheets. “Not immediately, but it certainly feels like I’m having contractions.”</p>
<p>Prompto pales. “Oh.”</p>
<p>“Blondie.” Gladio ruffles Prompto’s hair. “How exactly did you think a pup will be born?” He’s nervous, but he can’t let it show. Not with one Omega going into labor, and the other panicking about it. “This is normal.”</p>
<p>“I know how pups are born.” Prompto pouts. “I just… I was prepared to do that myself.” He shrugs.</p>
<p>Ignis huffs. “Sadly we can’t switch. I might want to at some point.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Prompto says again, and this time it’s Ignis reaching out for him to pull him close. </p>
<p>“It’s alright, Prompto. It’s going to be alright.” he assures.</p>
<p>“We do need stuff, right?” Gladio wonders. “Like, hot water, towels, scissors?”</p>
<p>“A midwife.” Ignis adds, but he says it with a smirk. It’s impossible to find someone in the short amount of time they have, anyways. It’s not like they had months to prepare for this. Sadly. “Let me tell you, if we ever end up having another pup for our pack, we’re doing it the classic way.”</p>
<p>Gladio chuckles, kissing Ignis’ forehead before getting up to get a few things. “Noted.”</p>
<p>“I never knew you were interested in pups.” Prompto says, rubbing Ignis’ back as the Omega rolls onto his side. He can feel his muscles harden under his palm, hear the hitch in Ignis’ breathing. It’s really going to happen.</p>
<p>“Well,” Ignis breathes. “In a world of eternal darkness we have other things to worry about, right? And before that we were on a journey. To be honest, I never thought much about it.”</p>
<p>Prompto hums. “I always wanted a big, big family. But you’re right that the times are bad. Besides, Noctis is missing.”</p>
<p>“He’ll return, Prompto. I assure you.”</p>
<p>Prompto smiles. “And I believe you.”</p>
<p>Gladio returns with soft towels and a bowl of hot water. “I’ll bring some water to drink, too. Have to keep you hydrated, right?”</p>
<p>“You almost sound like an expert on child birth now.” Ignis jokes. On the inside, he’s freaking out. The contractions are quickly getting closer together, getting stronger bit by bit. Not unbearable so--at least yet--but there’s definitely progress. He wonders briefly if giving birth will be as quick as the growth was, and he’s not sure how he feels about that. Ignis still is overwhelmed by the direction all this took; just a day ago not even thinking about having pups, and now actually in labor.</p>
<p>“I read a few books.” Gladio says.</p>
<p>“About child birth.” Prompto retorts sceptically. </p>
<p>“Fiction. But there were Omegas giving birth. So. What do you know?”</p>
<p>Prompto shrugs. “Not much, honestly.”</p>
<p>“Then we’re on the same page.” Gladio tries.</p>
<p>“All of us.” Ignis adds, trailing off into a gasp. “I never did research on this specific topic.”</p>
<p>“Of course you’d put it like that.” Gladio smiles.</p>
<p>Prompto has a hard time seeing Ignis in pain, even though he knows it’s normal. It’s the knowledge this is only happening because of his need to carry Noctis’ child, to feel less alone, that Ignis is suffering now. </p>
<p>After the contractions started not being too strong, they quickly grew in intensity and Ignis desperately tries to find a comfortable position to work through the growing pain. It’s two hours after it started that he can't keep the sounds of pain in anymore, groaning with the force of labor. He clings to Prompto’s hand like a lifeline, feels Gladio’s bigger hand kneading the muscles on his lower back.</p>
<p>Ignis can’t tell if it helps, but it’s a nice reminder that he’s not alone. After losing his sight, touches became the most important reassurance for him. Especially now, when he’s going through an amount of pain he never thought possible. </p>
<p>“They’re not exaggerating.” Ignis pants. “This hurts like a bitch.”</p>
<p>“It must when you speak like this.” Gladio says, exchanging a worried look with Prompto. </p>
<p>They have no idea what they’re even doing, just praying there won’t be any complications. </p>
<p>Ignis huffs. “My least worry is my language right now. Ngh! Damn…” </p>
<p>Prompto can’t find any words, just bears with the vice-grip Ignis has on his hand. If the laboring Omega would break his hand in the process, Prompto thinks he would totally deserve it. </p>
<p>“You’re doing so well, Iggy.” Gladio says. “So well.”</p>
<p>Ignis doesn’t feel like he does. Everything hurts so much, and he’s exhausted already, knowing fully well the hardest part is yet to come. He can feel the pup moving down, his muscles working to open him up enough to push it out.</p>
<p>Suddenly there’s a rush of liquid running out of him, warm on his bare legs and ruining the sheets, and the next contraction makes him cry out. Without the puffer of the amniotic fluids the head of their pup pressing down is much more painful.</p>
<p>“By the Six.” he gasps. “Oh, Gods...Ah!”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Iggy. It’s okay. Not much longer.” Gladio tries to comfort him. He has no clue if what he’s saying is even true, but he wants to believe it for all their sakes.</p>
<p>Prompto bites his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. “It’s going to be over soon, Iggs.”</p>
<p>“I can’t… I can’t much longer.” Ignis pants, eyes squeezed shut and face contorted in pain.</p>
<p>“Does it feel like it’s time to push?” asks Gladio, feeling utterly helpless.</p>
<p>Ignis shakes his head, strands of his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. “No. But it… it should soon, right? Ngh! Please. It has to be soon.”</p>
<p>“Do you want to try a different position?” Prompto asks, voice shaky with emotions.</p>
<p>Ignis shakes his head once more. “Don’t wanna move. It… it hurts so bad…”</p>
<p>So Gladio and Prompto have no other choice than watch Ignis pant and scream and groan through the contractions, and it feels like the longest amount of time ever. Especially because they don’t know how much longer Ignis has to go through this, how much longer all of them have to go through this. </p>
<p>It’s true that Ignis is the one in labor, but to see him like this is not easy neither for Gladio nor for Prompto.</p>
<p>The pain changes once more, and Ignis screams with the need to finally push. “Okay, okay… I’m gonna… I need… ngh…” He’s shaking with the urge of his body to finally do something after enduring the contractions for hours. </p>
<p>“Do you want to get on your knees?” Gladio says. “I can hold you.”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Ignis breathes. “Please. I… yes…” Maybe gravity will make the whole pushing thing a little easier, and by the Six does Ignis hope this is going to go quick.</p>
<p>Gladio and Prompto help Ignis to get on his knees, the Omega groaning with the discomfort. Ignis clings to Gladio, and can’t help but push with the next contraction. Prompto watches in horror and in awe how Ignis’ belly contorts with the contractions, looking nervously at Gladio.</p>
<p>“Good, Iggy. Very good.” Gladio says, not knowing what else to say. He’s not even sure how much Ignis hears with how much he pants and grunts and moans. “Prompto? I need you to tell me when you see the head.”</p>
<p>“Wh-what? Yes. Yes, sure!” Prompto replies, lost in his own head for a second or two. This is so surreal. Soon they will have their pup, and with all the tension and worry, Prompto is excited to see if they’ll look like Noctis. </p>
<p>Ignis pushes with the pain, against the pain, feeling it build and build and build, until his whole universe seems to be just pain. An agony he can’t escape from. </p>
<p>He also feels the pup moving down, slowly but surely, and that is what keeps him going even more than the encouragement of his partners. This won’t last forever. He just has to--</p>
<p>“Aaaaah!” Ignis cries out. The head slid down farther, stretching him open, and Ignis can barely breathe from the burn of it. </p>
<p>“I… I can see the head. Iggy, it has Noctis’ hair!” Prompto says, eyes suddenly wet. </p>
<p>Gladio smiles widely. “Hear that, Iggs? You’re almost there!”</p>
<p>Ignis gasps for air, and with the next push the burning sensation gets even worse. “I ca--ahh! I can’t. I can’t. Make it… make it stop…” </p>
<p>“Iggy. It’s almost over, okay?” Prompto says gently. “Give me another push.--Yes! Just like this. And again, come on!” </p>
<p>The head is finally out, Ignis panting. At this point it’s most likely just Gladio holding him upright more than his quivering muscles. </p>
<p>“Not much longer now.” Gladio whispers into Ignis’ sweaty hair. The Omega makes a sound at the back of his throat, and then it’s really not much longer. </p>
<p>Two or three pushes later, the baby slides out of him and into Prompto’s waiting hands. The cry that fills the air is probably the most rewarding and beautiful sound all of them ever heard.</p>
<p>“Are they… are they alright?” Ignis breathes.</p>
<p>Prompto cleans the little one, the most gentle expression on his face. “It’s a little boy. And he has ten toes and ten fingers. And Noctis’ dark hair.”</p>
<p>Ignis slumps against Gladio who lowers him into the sheets, big hands gentle on Ignis’ body. “Can I hold him?”</p>
<p>“Of course!” Prompto takes care of the umbilical cord before putting the baby into Ignis’ arms. “You did it, Ignis. Congratulations.”</p>
<p>“You mean, you did it.” Ignis says, looking in Prompto’s general direction. “Without you this miracle wouldn’t have happened.” His heart feels full when he feels the weight of their baby in his arms; when he realizes it grew inside him, and he gave birth to it just now. “Welcome, little one.”</p>
<p>Gladio wipes his eyes discreetly, just like Prompto looking at the little boy in Ignis’ arms. Sure, it was nowhere near planned, but he can already tell he wouldn’t want to miss this little man in their life, only minutes after meeting him. </p>
<p>“Tell me exactly what he looks like.” Ignis says, and Prompto and Gladio take turns in describing every little thing about the newest member of their pack. All of them agree that Noctis will be excited to meet him once he’s back--whenever that may be. But even Prompto isn’t that bitter about the situation anymore. Not now, with this little boy in their lives.</p>
<p>The spell might’ve gone wrong in some ways, but Prompto has no regrets.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>